Why Harry Potter Doesn't Have a Girlfriend
by DellyDaaa
Summary: Harry Potter is sick of being hounded by his adoring group of fangirls. He's not interested in any girl because he's pretty sure he's gay. One day, while on the run from these crazy girls, he comes across Draco Malfoy, who may be more than willing to help him out. Drarry. EighthYear. One-Shot.


**Hi! Just another stupid little thing I put together. I know the title sucks, I couldn't come up with anything good. Haha sorry. I hope you enjoy! Please review if you can!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _Why Harry Potter Doesn't Have a Girlfriend_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry ran. He ran for (what felt like) his life. He ran down corridors, up flights of stairs, through secret passageways hidden behind tapestries. Still, he didn't feel like he was far enough away from them.

He sighed in relief when he came to a corridor he recognized. He knew where he could hide.

 _I need a safe place to hide_ , he thought as he paced in front of the blank stretch of stone wall. His eyes were screwed shut as he concentrated hard on that one thought. When he opened his eyes, he nearly cried out in joy. A door had appeared where previously there hadn't been one.

Without wasting a second, he pushed the door open and slid into the room. He slammed it shut behind him and leaned back against it, trying to catch his breath after all his running. He looked around the Room of Requirement

It was set up like a small common room. There was a fireplace, a forest green couch facing it, and a coffee table in the middle. It was cozy. But something about the room immediately had Harry's guard up.

Draco Malfoy was there.

He was sitting on the couch, his legs elevated so that his feet rested on the table in front of him, with a book in his hands. He eyed Harry with a look of pure curiosity on his face. That look disturbed Harry. He was used to strictly mean smirks and disdainful sneers directed at him from that face.

"Hello, Potter."

It was so polite and casual, as if he'd made that same greeting a million times before. Harry was still wary, but figured he should say something in response.

"Er… H-Hi, Malfoy."

Finally, the Slytherin smirked. But Harry noted it wasn't the old rude expression that he'd used towards Harry in the past. This one was more… playful, if anything. Harry wasn't sure what to think.

"Please, have a seat." Malfoy gestured to the open seats to his right on the couch.

He _really_ didn't know what to think now. Malfoy hadn't insulted him, demanded to know what the fuck he was doing there, or told him to get out. _He had invited Harry to sit with him._

Harry's eyes darted to the door for a split second, then back to Malfoy. Which was worse, facing what he'd been running from in the corridors, or sitting down with Malfoy? Surprisingly, the latter seemed like the better choice.

He took one cautious step towards the couch, his eyes on Malfoy, gauging his reaction. Malfoy remained with that small smirk on his face, saying nothing. He didn't declare that he had been joking when inviting Harry to have a seat. So, Harry continued making his way over to the couch. He sat down at the opposite end from Malfoy, practically crushing his side into the armrest to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"You know, I don't bite, Potter," Malfoy said through a chuckle.

"Right," Harry muttered. He cleared his throat then added, "I just thought you wouldn't want me invading your personal space."

"I suppose I can see why you might think that."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant, but he let himself relax to sit in a more comfortable position. They fell into what Harry perceived to be an awkward silence, but Malfoy seemed perfectly at ease. He continued reading like he had been before Harry's entrance. Harry took the silent time to observe the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

The first thing Harry noticed about Malfoy was that he looked healthy. He remembered all too well how the former Death Eater had appeared sickly skinny during his trial, at which Harry had helped him avoid being sentenced to time in Azkaban. Harry was happy to see him doing better. He was still naturally thin, but he had put on a flattering amount of weight, and even a little bit of muscle, just enough to fill him out and make him look _good_.

His was pale as ever, his porcelain skin smooth and flawless. His platinum blonde hair looked like it must be silky to the touch and was slightly longer than it had ever been before. Locks of that hair would occasionally fall in front of his eyes until he swiped them back with his hand. His eyes were dark grey with flecks of silver in them, and they were stunning. Finally, Harry's attention was drawn to his light pink lips. They looked like they must be unbelievably soft.

Basically, Draco Malfoy was fucking gorgeous. Harry squirmed as he came to that realization. Not too long ago, he'd come to recognize that he wasn't straight, but still this was _Malfoy_. Although, Harry had never found any bloke as attractive as he now found Malfoy.

"So, I must ask, how did you get in here?"

Harry jerked in his seat, his face heating up. He'd been so lost in his thoughts about how bloody hot Malfoy was that he hadn't noticed the subject of his thoughts had lowered his legs and placed his book down on the table. He now sat with his body turned slightly in Harry's direction and his hands folded in his lap.

"W-What?" Harry hadn't registered what he'd been asked.

"I'm just wondering how you got in here," Malfoy repeated. "I was under the impression that no one can get into this room if it's occupied, unless they know what's inside."

"Oh," Harry said. He forced himself to focus on Malfoy's words and reply. "I don't know actually, I thought that was the case too. I was just thinking that I needed a safe place to hide and the door appeared."

Malfoy's eyebrow quirked. "Ah, well I suppose that's essentially what I think when I come here, so that could explain it."

Harry knew he could have stopped talking to Malfoy at that point, but since he was being perfectly pleasant so far, he found himself asking, "You're hiding from something?"

"You could say that," Malfoy replied. "Hiding from everyone more like."

"Why?"

Malfoy grinned, but Harry sensed some sadness behind it. "I'm not exactly well liked, now am I?"

Harry frowned deeply. "Do people give you a hard time or something?"

"Of course, Potter. Not everyone is an all forgiving saint like yourself." He paused. "I've gotten into the habit of spending my free time here over the past few weeks. It didn't take long being back at Hogwarts for me to realize that I'm unwelcome almost everywhere. Not even my housemates like me very much. I give Slytherins a bad name. So instead being uncomfortable in the common room, I come here. It's much preferred."

"That's bullshit. You shouldn't be forced out of your own common room."

Malfoy shrugged, "I don't mind." He then turned the discussion onto Harry. "And you? What are you hiding from?"

Harry felt his face heat up again. "Oh, it sounds stupid compared to yours."

"Well, tell me anyway," Malfoy insisted.

"Alright," Harry agreed grudgingly. "Basically, a rather large and scary group of girls cornered me. They demanded to know why I don't have a girlfriend. I didn't give them answers, so they proceeded to chase me, shouting the wildest shit about me needing to pick one of them. So… I ran here. That's it really."

Malfoy snorted. "Oh, of course. The famous Harry Potter being hounded by his adoring fangirls. You know, that actually does sound terrifying."

"I know it's stupid that it bothers me so much, but…" He trailed off. He couldn't out himself to Malfoy, could he?

"But… what?" Malfoy asked in an almost mocking tone. "Why don't you have a girlfriend? I thought you and the Weasley girl were going to get married and have many ginger babies."

"Urrgh," was Harry's instant reaction. "No babies with Ginny."

"Hmm… so no one is good enough for the Savior, is that it?" His tone told Harry that he was teasing.

"No," Harry muttered bitterly. "It's just… sometimes I wonder if I should get it over with."

Harry didn't blame Malfoy for looking confused. His statement had been incredibly vague.

Malfoy asked, "And what does that mean?"

Before Harry could stop it from happening, he found himself being honest. He stumbled over his words as he said, "You know, I wonder if I should just tell everyone I'm gay so they'll leave me alone."

Harry had spoken so quickly that he wouldn't have been surprised if Malfoy hadn't understood him. However, he obviously had. He thought about Harry's announcement for a second. Harry wasn't sure what sort of reaction he was expecting to get, but the one he received threw him off.

"Well, Potter, that's quite a dilemma. Although, I find it fascinating to know that you and I have at least one thing in common." He winked at Harry.

That wink had Harry's mind in shambles. He started imagining various… inappropriate scenarios involving himself and Malfoy. He shook his head sharply, as if doing so would make those thoughts disappear. He needed to pull himself together.

He realized he hadn't said anything in response for longer than was appropriate. "W-What?" It was the best he could do under the circumstances.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I'm gay too."

"Oh, okay…" Harry mumbled. He was mortified by his visible reactions to Malfoy saying that. He was certain his face was bright red and his hands were shaking ever so slightly, but still noticeably.

"I'm going to assume this is a fairly new thing you've discovered about yourself?" Malfoy noted astutely.

Harry nodded. "Very new."

"Well, when did you know?"

Harry raked a hand violently through his hair. He wasn't sure how he'd started discussing this topic with Draco Malfoy, of all people, but he figured he had no one else to talk to who could relate. So, he continued.

"I guess it was over the summer. I was with Ginny for a short while, but I couldn't do anything with her besides snogging, and even that wasn't what I'd expected it to be. I know I've always appreciated a good-looking bloke, and I realized I thought about blokes more than I ever thought about Ginny or any girl really. It just clicked in my mind one day. It made sense."

Malfoy was frowning by the end of Harry's explanation. He asked, "So, have you been with any blokes since then?"

Harry felt himself flush again. "No." He knew he sounded ridiculous. He added defensively, "But I know I definitely want to."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, Potter."

"How about you?" Harry asked, trying to take the attention off himself.

"When did I know?" When Harry nodded, Malfoy answered fully. "I think I've always known. I was never interested in girls. I have been with a few blokes, nothing serious, but I suppose my first kiss with a bloke confirmed for me that I'm gay."

"So, you were certain after you snogged a bloke?" Harry asked, clinging onto his every word.

"Yes," Malfoy answered simply. He then shot Harry an incredulous look. "So, you've really never even kissed a bloke?"

Harry scoffed and shook his head. "How many blokes do I know who would want to kiss me, or that I find attractive and would want to kiss too? None."

Malfoy contemplated his statement for a moment before saying bluntly, "You know me. You can kiss me."

"What?!" Harry couldn't help but exclaim. That was just about the last thing he'd ever expect Malfoy to say to him.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Malfoy properly, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde shift in his seat. When he did turn his head in Malfoy's direction, he saw that his shift had moved him a little closer. He now had his arm resting across the back of the couch, so that his right hand was inches from Harry's shoulder. His intense grey eyes drew Harry in, despite his reluctance to make eye contact. Harry swallowed hard, unsure of what else to do or say.

When it was clear he wasn't getting any more of a response from Harry, Malfoy spoke again, sounding casual and indifferent.

"Don't freak out, Potter, it was just a suggestion," Malfoy said with a shrug. He looked away to examine the fingernails on his left hand, as if paying Harry no mind. But after a few seconds he went on. "Although, we both know I fit those requirements you just said. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been looking at me since you sat down here. You wouldn't mind snogging me, now would you?" A wicked grin that portrayed immense confidence appeared on his face.

"I…" Harry wanted to deny it, but he couldn't. He knew for a fact he wouldn't mind snogging Malfoy, and his attitude made the idea even more appealing. The amount of confidence he possessed was just enough to be _sexy_ , not arrogant. Harry envied that he was so sure of himself. Still, he had no idea where this was coming from. Did Malfoy truly want to snog him? It was very possible he was only trying to mess with his head.

His mind still utterly baffled, Harry finally managed to spit out a proper response. "You can't be serious. You hate me!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and smirked. "I don't hear you saying you haven't been checking me out this entire time." Then he became more serious as he said, "And I don't hate you. I wouldn't offer to snog you I still did. Or, just as importantly, if I found you unattractive. As a matter of fact, I happen to find you _very_ attractive."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing from his (former?) enemy and rival. Sure, Harry thought Malfoy was attractive as hell, and the idea of snogging him wasn't at all unpleasant. But what if this was a joke, something for him to use against Harry in the future?

Malfoy seemed to understand the internal struggle going on in Harry's mind. He slid over on the couch, now sitting as close as was possible but without touching Harry. He said, "Do you really think I'd go to the Prophet about this? Or tell anyone else? No one would believe the former Death Eater. Besides, how could I do anything bad to you after all the good you've done for me?"

He made valid points, Harry thought. Or maybe Harry just _really_ wanted to snog him. All Harry knew for sure was that with those last few statements from Malfoy, all his fears and worries disappeared. Now, all he cared about was Malfoy's lips, which he stared unashamedly at. Malfoy licked them casually, but slowly, as if trying to tempt him. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He needed to find out if those pink lips were as soft as they looked.

He leaned in and kissed Malfoy. He kept their lips together for exactly four seconds before pulling back.

Malfoy's eyes were wide in shock. Harry wasn't sure if that was because he'd actually kissed him or because he'd ended it so quickly. Whatever the reason was, it didn't take Malfoy long to recover. His lips quickly formed into a seductive smirk.

"That was a good start, but I think to get a real feel for it you need a proper snog." With that, he placed his hand at Harry's nape and pulled him in for another kiss.

Only it really _was_ a proper snog this time. Harry was used to mostly gentle kisses with Ginny. Snogging Malfoy was nothing like that. It was better.

Malfoy kissed him hard and without hesitation. Within a few seconds, Harry felt Malfoy's tongue begging for entrance to his mouth by swiping over his bottom lip. Harry happily obliged, parting his lips. He moaned softly when Malfoy's hand moved up from his nape to tug lightly at his hair while his tongue did wonderful things in his mouth. Harry could only grip onto the front of Malfoy's shirt as he tried to snog him back with as much intensity as he was receiving.

Their lips separated after Merlin knows how long when they needed air. Harry was pleased to see that Malfoy was panting lightly, just as he was. Harry didn't know what to say. That had been _amazing_.

Malfoy was the first to find words. "So… did that help you at all?"

"Oh, definitely," Harry replied honestly.

"And?"

Harry let out a short, sharp laugh. "I'm gay."

Malfoy had a small, proud smirk on his face. "Well, that's excellent to hear."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it means I'm less likely to get punched in the nose for doing this."

He leaned in to capture Harry's lips in yet another kiss. It was just as good, but a little slower. Malfoy combed his hand through Harry's hair repeatedly as their lips moved smoothly together.

As Malfoy pulled away, he groaned, "Leave it to Harry Potter to be a bloody incredible kisser on top of his many other wonderful attributes."

"Don't say it like that," Harry grumbled.

Malfoy frowned, "Like what?"

"I don't know," Harry muttered. "Like the only reason this is worth anything is because I'm _the_ Harry Potter." He froze, realizing he'd just implied that this _should_ be worth something. Malfoy had just offered to snog him to help him out, nothing more. "I mean—"

"I know what you meant." There seemed to be a genuine smile on Malfoy's face now, but Harry was sure he was imagining it. "That's not the case at all. Hell, you know I hated you for years solely because you are _the_ Harry Potter."

"Well, that's true," Harry mumbled in embarrassment.

"Yes," Malfoy said. "Therefore, this has nothing to do with your name and fame for me."

Thinking back to Malfoy's earlier statement, Harry asked timidly, "What did you mean before by saying I have 'many wonderful attributes'?"

Malfoy chuckled. "Harry, if you haven't figured out yet how great a person you are, I don't think there's anything I, or anyone else, can do to help you there."

Harry blinked hard a few times. Had Malfoy really just called him by his given name? He decided not to comment on it, since he found he didn't mind it. Instead he said, "I guess I'm just surprised you think that."

"Well, I do. Get over it."

Harry snorted. "I don't know if I can. That's front-page news right there. Draco Malfoy thinks Harry Potter is a halfway decent human being. I would never have believed it."

"Shut it," Malfoy scoffed at rolled his eyes, but he still wore that genuine smile. He then glanced down at his watch and sighed. "It's nearly curfew."

"Oh." Harry was very disappointed that he would have to part ways with Malfoy so soon after all that had went on. What would happen now? Would they go back to… nothing?

"You know," Malfoy started, sounding uncertain, "I wasn't lying when I said I don't mind being forced to come here to avoid the Slytherin common room."

"Okay," Harry said, not quite sure where Malfoy was going with that.

"However," he continued, "the solitude does get annoying after a while. I wouldn't be opposed to some company from time to time." He paused and Harry swore his cheeks were flushed pink. "I mean, if someone wished to join me here, that is."

Harry couldn't help but grin. So he _was_ going to see Malfoy again. He felt elated by that fact. "I think that can be arranged. Merlin knows Ron and Hermione are sickening now that they're together, and they ditch me often enough so they can be alone. Plus, this seems like a good hiding place from all those ridiculous girls. But most importantly, this was fun."

Malfoy's confident smirk came back to his face. "Oh, this was fun, was it?"

"Yes." Harry replied simply. He then grabbed a handful of Malfoy's hair and pulled him in to crash they're lips together. Harry felt sure of himself now, so he didn't waste any time being shy. This kiss was even deeper and more desperate (if that was possible) than the ones before. It was brilliant.

He ended it abruptly, pulling back and standing up. He smiled at Malfoy and said, "Goodnight."

Malfoy gaped. "Damn it, you bloody tease."

Harry laughed. "You'll see me again soon enough."

"Fine," Malfoy sighed dramatically. "Goodnight."

Harry took one last long look at Malfoy before leaving the room.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next day, Harry was distracted. Luckily, it was Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about classes. He was positive he would have messed up horribly if he had to do any complicated magic, his mind was so far gone. And it was all Malfoy's fault. Although he wasn't really complaining.

The previous day had not only confirmed for Harry that he was without a doubt gay, but it had brought him someone he was surprised to find he really liked. As sudden as it was, he knew he now had feelings for Draco Malfoy. It wasn't just the snogging either, as phenomenal as that had been. He'd realized from their conversation that the past was in the past. They had moved on and could get along now. Harry knew he genuinely liked Malfoy. He could only hope Malfoy felt the same way, but he found himself doubting if that could be the case.

After lunch, Harry wandered aimlessly through the corridors, his mind elsewhere. Ron and Hermione were off having their 'alone time,' leaving him on his own. But he didn't mind. He was busy wondering if he should try going to the Room of Requirement to see if Malfoy was there. But what if it was too soon? He didn't want to come on too strong and freak Malfoy out. His mind was swimming with thoughts such as that as he walked. He didn't notice the footsteps behind him.

"Hello, Harry," an overly sugary sweet voice said.

It was only once he heard his name that he stopped thinking about Malfoy. He knew that voice. He warily turned around and saw a group of about ten girls closing in on him, fronted by Romilda Vane. He gulped, unsure of what he should do. He refused to speak though. When she saw he wasn't going to respond, Romilda continued.

"You ran off yesterday before we got a chance to really talk," she said while batting her eyelashes in what Harry was sure she thought was a seductive way. It just made him want to vomit.

"Er…" Harry tried, but he couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't rude.

She took bold steps forward to stand directly in front of Harry. He didn't want to immediately run away again, since that wasn't a very Gryffindor thing to do. So, he stood there as Romilda gazed up at him and the group of girls behind her whispered to each other, eagerly watching the scene.

"Tell me," Romilda went on when Harry said nothing. "Why don't you open your eyes and see what's right in front of you?" He remained silent. "You need a girlfriend, Harry. Someone to be by your side. After all you've done for everyone else, you need someone to be there for _you_."

"Er…" He repeated. He forced himself to say more. "I'm good, thanks."

He turned around to try to walk away, but a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He tried to shake it off, but Romilda was persistent. She spun him back around to face her.

"We just want you to be happy, you know that right?" she said.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes when all the girls standing behind her nodded their heads vigorously, some even saying things like, "I'll make you happy, Harry, I promise!" and "You'll never be sad again if you're with me!" It was pathetic and it was starting to piss him off.

"Like I said, I'm good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really should be going."

Again, he turned to walk away. This time though, he stopped himself in his tracks. He nearly laughed in relief upon seeing Malfoy walking slowly towards him and the group of obnoxious girls, his hands in the pockets of his trousers and a small sly smile on his face. Harry opened his mouth to greet Malfoy, but someone beat him to it.

"What are you doing here?" Romilda spat out at him.

Malfoy responded politely, "Hello… and you are?"

"That's none of your business," she snarled. "Why don't you just leave?"

"I have every right to be here," he said defiantly. He smirked and added, "My apologies, though. I didn't realize I was interrupting something between you and Harry. Although, judging from the look on his face, I think he wishes he could be the one to leave."

Romilda snapped back, "Don't you dare talk about Harry! We all know Death Eater scum like you wish he was dead."

Harry didn't miss Malfoy's almost imperceptible flinch at her words. Seeing the hurt, frightened look on his face was Harry's breaking point.

"Shut up," Harry hissed harshly at Romilda. She looked like he had slapped her.

"But Harry…" she whined.

"No, you don't know what you're talking about, so just stop." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You can spread this around, anyone who has a problem with Draco can take it up with me. I'll gladly set the story straight."

Harry ignored the stunned group of girls, including Romilda who looked like she could burst into tears at any second. He turned his attention to Malfoy. The blonde looked just as stunned, but with a mixture of admiration and affection evident in his expression. Harry made his way over to him.

He knew the girls were still watching him as he came to stand only an arm's length away from Malfoy. His next move was impulsive, a result of getting lost in those intense grey eyes. He didn't think twice about it as he said, loud enough for the girls behind him to hear, "Oh, and you can spread this one around too." He grabbed Malfoy's face between his hands kissed him.

For a moment, Harry thought he had done something terribly wrong. Malfoy was stiff and unresponsive at first. But apparently it was just from surprise. Harry internally thanked Merlin when Malfoy wound his arms around his waist, pulling him in so their bodies were pressed flat against each other. Malfoy sighed into the kiss as his lips relaxed. He began snogging Harry back ardently.

He wasn't sure what the girls' reactions were to him snogging Malfoy, but he didn't really care. Snogging Malfoy felt too good for him to care about much of anything. He was disappointed when soon after they started, Malfoy broke the kiss.

"I think," he murmured against Harry's lips, "we should run."

"Why?"

He glanced over Harry's shoulder. "These girls look like they're ready to attack."

Harry didn't bother looking back to see for himself, since he was sure Malfoy was right. "Okay, let's go."

Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and practically dragged him away from the pack of crazed girls. Harry kept up with his fast pace, as he was sure they were likely being followed. They ran together up to the Room of Requirement, not stopping until the door was securely shut behind them. They collapsed down onto the couch, trying to catch their breath.

Eventually, Harry was able to speak. "I'm sorry about that."

Malfoy looked confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because of all that ignorant shit that dumb girl said to you."

"That wasn't your fault. I get it all the time." He smiled at Harry before adding, "Although, maybe I won't have to deal with that shit anymore since I have Harry Potter to 'set the story straight' for me."

Harry felt heat rise to his face. "I was just—"

"You're bloody insane I hope you realize," Malfoy said through a grin that showed he found the situation more amusing than anything else.

Still, Harry looked down in shame and replied, "I know, I'm sorry."

Malfoy growled, "Would you stop your damn apologizing? I happen to like that you're bloody insane. It'll keep things interesting."

Harry picked his head back up and eyed Malfoy apprehensively. "You think?"

"Yes," Malfoy said. He scooched closer to Harry on the couch and rested his hand on Harry's knee. "I'm sure with us there will never be a dull moment."

With those words, Harry knew he wasn't alone in his feelings. He felt a million times better. He replied, "You're probably right."

Malfoy suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. "It will probably be all over the school by dinner that Harry Potter is gay with Draco Malfoy. How do you feel about that?"

Harry snickered along with Malfoy, because he was absolutely right, the whole student body would know very soon. Once he calmed down, he shrugged and said, "I don't care. I mean, I'm fine with it if it means I can snog you whenever I want."

"Whenever you want?" Malfoy looked like he could laugh again. "Aren't we a bit presumptuous?"

Harry went rigid in his seat, mentally cursing himself for saying something so stupid. "I-I didn't mean—"

"Relax I'm kidding." Malfoy chuckled when Harry smacked his arm in response. "I'm glad you seem to enjoy snogging me so much. And just in case you failed to notice, I _really_ enjoy snogging you as well."

"Good." Harry replied, now feeling self-assured. He couldn't help but smirk as he said, "If that's the case, what are we doing just sitting here?"

Needing no further invitation than that, Malfoy planted his lips on Harry's, snogging him thoroughly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _The End_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
